This invention relates to bracketing systems and in particular to a robust, foldable, adjustable and lockable right angle bracket. Right angle bracketing systems find application is a wide range of situations ranging from light weight shelving to heavy duty work benches and the like.
Permanent brackets can be readily manufactured in a range of grades and load bearing capabilities, but such brackets are not applicable for use when a fold down shelf for a bench is required.
An advantage of the current invention is to provide an improved mount bracket.